


None of Your Business

by crystalkei



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony observes the way Clint and Natasha interact while eating shawarma. Inspired by the bonus scene at the end of the movie and by Marvi's tags on tumblr for me about how much junk could be stuck in poor Nat's cleavage after the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None of Your Business

Looking around the small restaurant Tony contemplates putting some money in the jukebox, but it’s all the way on the other side of the room. It’s a small room but he’s pretty fucking tired. And sore. Instead he looks at the other people sitting at the table with him. Blondie Bear hasn’t stopped shoveling food in his face since they got here, his favorite rage monster is eating like he might be high, which if Tony thinks about it, a human body going through those kinds of molecular shifts back and forth, he could see brain chemistry causing that sort of a reaction. Cap looks ready for a shower and a nap, or maybe a nap in the shower. 

He stops and looks a little closer when he lands on Curly Sue and the bird. For someone who would kill him for calling her Curly Sue, she’s eating very daintily. It seems contrary to her deadly nature. And she doesn’t seem to mind that Katniss there has his leg up on her chair like he’s staking some kind of claim. Tony hasn’t really had time to warm up to the guy since up until 24 hours ago he was brainwashed and playing for the wrong team. If he weren’t so tired and sore he’d try to figure these two out because there’s clearly something going on. 

The archer looks up from the book in his lap (who the fuck reads after all that world saving they just did?) and reaches over to lift a shred of lettuce from the red head’s cleavage. She pulls back from her food and her eyes watch his hand toss the lettuce in the basket. He winces and adjusts his leg behind her. Tony thinks that the poor guy is dead. No way she’s letting him feel her up like that without breaking a few bones in his fingers. Instead, she calls to the lady at the counter.

“Can you get me a pack of ice?” The old lady nods and a minute later brings it to the table. Natasha reaches around her back and puts the ice on Barton’s knee. He nods his head with the smallest amount of approval on his face before going back to his book. 

Tony doesn’t know what the hell he just watched and he suddenly has the energy to ask questions. “So, what’s the history with you two?” 

Neither of them look at him, Natasha is still focused on her food and Clint on his book, but they simultaneously reply “None of your business,” effectively shutting Tony down.

He pouts a moment until his phone rings. It’s Pepper. He’ll save the assassin poking for another day. Maybe he can hack their emails and see what he can glean from those. He files that idea away as he reaches for his phone.


End file.
